


Can I Keep This?

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Two times Liam and Theo shared clothes.





	Can I Keep This?

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week Day 6!

Liam was panicking, today was a lacrosse game and he couldn’t find his jersey. Usually that wouldn’t be an issue but both of his extras were dirty and wouldn’t be dry in time. He sighed as he gave up and went to school. When he walked in he was surprised to see Theo wearing his jersey. He sighed and walked towards the older boy.

“Theo, I’m so happy you have my jersey. I thought I lost it, coach would’ve had a hissy fit.”

“I decided to wear it after last week when you saw a player from the other team’s girlfriend wear his. You said that it was adorable so I’ve decided to do the same.” Theo smiled, wrapping his arms around Liam. Liam blushed rested his head against Theo’s chest.

“You’re the best.”

“You just realized that now?” Theo said, smirking.

“Shut up.” Liam playfully punched his boyfriend. 

The next day Theo woke up alone. He smiled as he thought about last night. That boy was going to be the death of him. Theo sighed and got up putting on hi T-shirt from the night before. The door opened and Theo turned around to see Liam wearing his hoodie.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Liam laughed as he sat on his bed.

“It’s so soft, I think I might keep it. Plus it smells like you so that’s a bonus.” Theo chuckled and kissed Liam’s cheek.

“I was thinking about throwing it away but since you love it so much you can have it.” Liam hugged Theo tightly as a thank you. Theo honestly didn’t mind Liam wearing it because that way he’ll always smell like his.


End file.
